Laughter
by YuYaFan
Summary: The title tells all who read this!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own it.

**Title: **Laughter

**Prompt: **1

**Pairing: **none

**Other Characters: **monkey team

**Genre: **Humor

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **The team tries to get Antauri to laugh, oh no.

_**((Chapter One))**_

Bored.

They were so bored.

There had been no threats, no missions, no S.O.S signals from other planets, the day was completely quiet.

And the monkey team was bored.

Otto and Chiro were playing video games, their fingers idly hitting the buttons as their characters battled a ball back and forth, back and forth.

Sprx sat on the couch, watching the two play, his eyes almost closing with sleep as he did so.

Nova sat on the other side of the couch away from the red pilot swinging her tail back and forth with the ball.

Gibson was sitting a few feet away, a large book was in front of him as he lounged on the floor before the TV, a blank expression on his face.

Antauri actually wasn't in the room with the rest of the team. He had decided to spend his day off by meditating and relaxing in his own room away from any noise that the team might make. And it was because of this absence that started the idea that suddenly popped into Sprx's head.

"Hey, have any of you guys noticed that Antauri doesn't laugh?" Sprx asked, the other team members looked up from their own activities and stared questionably at him.

"What are you talking about Sprx, Antauri has laughed before." Chiro said, he and Otto forgetting about their game. Sprx shook his head.

"Yeah, maybe he's chuckled or done a small short laugh, but I'm talking about full out, screeching laughter." The red monkey explained. The others continued to stare.

"You know, now that I think about it, Sprx is right." Chiro commented. The rest of the team thought for a moment and one by one nodded their heads.

"You're right."

"Yeah."

"I suppose."

Sprx huffed, then slowly smiled.

"So, do you guys wanna get Antauri to laugh?" he asked in a low voice as if tit were secret. The others stared again.

"Maybe we should just leave him be." Chiro said, not really wanting to bother the silver simian. But somehow his curiosity was even more peaked.

"Oh c'mon Chiro, wouldn't it be fun to see Antauri laughing like a maniac, even for only a moment?" Sprx coaxed the boy, waiting for a reaction. Chiro thought about it and shrugged.

"I suppose."

"Oh, oh, we should make a contest!" Otto exclaimed, jumping up and down, a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, a contest. First one to make Antauri laugh wins." Nova said, nodding her head in agreement.

"That's perfect!" Sprx exclaimed, getting more excited about the idea.

"Oh! And the loser have to so something too!" Otto said, becoming even more happy about the idea.

"What though?" Chiro asked.

Sprx though for a moment and smiled, snapping his fingers. "Losers have to do whatever the winner says for a week!" the red monkey decided. The others looked between eachother and shrugged their shoulders.

"Fine."

"I'm okay with it."

"Fine by me."

"Okie Dokie."

"Good, then we start tomorrow, the first one to make Antauri laugh wins the bet."

"Right."

The game has begun.

_**((End))**_

Me: and scene!

Sprx: there's another chapter right?

Me: duh.

Sprx: hey, just checkin.

Me: okay, so I'm going to write this is this order: Chiro, Nova, Otto, Sprx and Gibson. If anyone has ideas for the first four then I would love to hear them! I would like to get reader ideas instead of just my own. So please read and review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as I can!

All: Bye!


	2. please read this!

Hello to all my readers! I know that you were probably expecting another chapter to this story but I must inform you that this isn't. sorry, my computers modem blew up and all of my updated stories were lost. So I have to retype everything which is taking me forever. I'm typing this message from my grandma's computer so it wont be for a while that I can update any of my stories. I apologize sincerely for the wait and for the delay, I will try to have my stories up within the next few weeks or month, permitting I can type that fast. So thank you to all those who await patiently because your wait shall be rewarded soon!

YuYaFan.


End file.
